this_fat_of_minefandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Sprzedajesz kosę pierwszej lepszej szumowinie
Czym prędzej wyciągasz kosę i podbiegasz do najbardziej cuchnącego żula w zasięgu wzroku. Wiedziałeś, że musisz jak najszybciej wepchnąć mu ją w gardło i to w taki sposób, żeby inni tego nie widzieli i zaraz się nie zlecieli zwabieni sensacją, gdyż tylko wszystko by utrudniali. Zdzielasz lumpa będącego w głębokim delirium przez łeb, rzucasz go na zaszczany tampczan z połamanymi sprężynami, stojący w zagłębieniu pod ścianą i potężnie zamachujesz się kosą, gładko odcinając łeb, uderzający o ścianę z mokrym plasknięciem i bryzgiem krwi. Widzisz żulu?! Z tą oto kosą Demon RQ580 będziesz mógł upolować każdego szczura w zasięgu wzroku! - ''tłumaczysz tej obrzydliwej kreaturze. Jednak zdaje się, że i tak nic do niego nie dociera. Stwierdzasz, że nie masz czasu na szarpanie się z takim obszczymurem i wychodzisz na środek ciemnego ścieku, wchodząc w samo centrum rowu, przez który przepływały ekskrementy z lokalnych toalet, niesmacznie mlaszcząc przy każdym kroku. ''Słuchaj miejscowa żulernio!!! - ''krzyczysz - ''Niepowtarzalna oferta!!! Mam do sprzedania kosę za jedynie 200 aluminiowych puszek!!! Stado wpółzezwierzęconych i nienawistnych wzroków skierowało się w twoją stronę, a co odważniejsze jednostki zaczęły podchodzić w twoją stronę, siarczyście spluwając flegmą pod nogi. Za 200 puszek? Widziałem znacznie lepsze oferty... - ''słyszysz gdzieś głęboko w tłumie. Doskonale wiedziałeś, że nie jest to dobra oferta, ale nie miałeś wyjścia, musiałeś jak najszybciej uzbierać na wyjazd na Kubę, aby uciec od potężnych tłuściochów. W wyniku zimnej kalkulacji i bystrego myślenia szybko przełamałeś kosę na pół i ponowiłeś ofertę. ''Sierp i kostur!!! 100 puszek sztuka!!! '' Dzicy półludzie wyraźnie się zawahali - ''Nadal za dużo, nikt tu nie posiada takiego bogactwa ty tępa szlamo!!! A niech ich cholera weźmie. Pomimo, że to obmierzłe żulerstwo, to potrafi się nieźle targować. Doprowadzony do desperacji umysł wskoczył na wyższy poziom myślenia i właśnie wtedy cię olśniło. Chwyciłeś kostur, naostrzyłeś go niczym kebabi pal i nabiłeś na niego cegłę, tworząc w ten sposób młot. Słuchaj miejscowy plebsie!!! Tego odrzucić już nie możecie!!! Oddajcie wszystkie bogactwa, a podaruję wam to - ''i skrzyżowałeś potężne artefakty, powodując powstanie dźwięcznego uderzenia niczym uderzając kryształowe kielichy o siebie, a z samych artefaktów prysnęło, na podobę tłuszczu z mokrej patelni, oślepiające, boskie, karmazynowe światło, wypełniając ciemne zaułki tego zadupia pierwszy raz fotonami. Poprzysiągłbyś, że przez chwilę żulernia przyowdziana była w bolszewickie mundury polowe. I niemal w tej samej chwili to wszystko minęło. Wtedy kątem oka zobaczyłeś kogoś, jak na marazmatycznego żula, zbyt tłustego. Zdążyłeś jedynie zaobserwować krótkie pomarańczowe włosy, świńskie oczka i krótkie, lecz zwinne i tłuste nóżki. Na głowie miała czapkę McDonald's. Cholera, wiedziałeś już kto to! To biotechnolożka! Przebierając szybko swoimi raciczkami i kręcąc przy tym zadem z wysiłkiem i w pośpiechu wybiegła z kanałów. ''A idź w cholerę ty świńska konfidentko! Bóg i tak nie kocha takich jak ty! - ''krzyknąłeś w jej ślad. To już po tobie. Tak się starałeś, a i tak znów wpadłeś w gówno po uszy. Nie minęło nawet kilka minut, a w oddali dało słyszeć się pierwsze kombajny, ciągniki, traktory, ciągniki gąsienicowe, półgąsienicowe i półosiowe. W ciągu dalszych parunastu minut wpadła banda rolników z widłami, otaczając was szczelnym kręgiem. ''Rektor rolniiiik... - ''nienawistnie wysyczałeś przez zęby ''Hahahah - ''zaśmiała się szczerym lecz pogardliwym śmiechem cherlawa podstarzała pinda w koszulce w poziome paski z narzuconym na nią czarnym surdutem idealnie odwzorowując wieśniaczkę załatwiającą sprawunki w urzędzie miastowym. Miała czarne kudłate kłaki na głowie ułożone w stylu gospodyni z lat 50'. Przepchnęła się przez krąg wiejskiej gwardii doborowej ze spuszczoną głową i w teatralnym geście uniosła nagle łeb, piorunując cię wzrokiem tak nagle, że niemal usłyszałeś odgłos przypominający wystrzał. A przyznać trzeba, że było to nadzwyczaj nieprzyjemne odczucie. Otóż flądra miała nadwyraz wypukłe robacze oczka, gwałcące wszystko na co ich wzrok padł - ''Doprawdy myślałeś, że możesz sprzedawać gospodarski osprzęt bez licencji naszego drogiego Rektora?! Doprawdy?! Jesteś tak niewinnie głupi, że aż jest mi ciebie żal...*przedłużające się mrugnięcie z westchnieniem*... no może byłoby, gdyby nie fakt, że jesteś tępy jak świnia, a te zarzynam co roku na święta, więc już przywykłam. Masz coś na swoją obronę? Nie, żeby to miało jakiekolwiek znaczenie. Doktor Robak jak mniemam? Nareszcie się spotykamy ty wągrza plwocino! *odchrząkasz* Ależ gdzie moje maniery... wybacz pudernico... znaczy się prawa rolnikowa ręko. Co niby zamierzacie teraz ze mną zrobić? - ''pytasz w arogancki sposób rozkładając ręce, nie zdradzając wewnętrznej paniki, aby móc szerzej ocenić swoje beznadziejne położenie. ''No cóż *przewraca swoimi wstrętnymi oczkami, co przywodzi ci na myśl pływającą tłuścinkę w gorącym rosole* jeszcze nie zdecydowałam, ale jeśli poddasz się dobrowolnie to cię nie zarżniemy, a skóry nie wygarbujemy na zydel do obierania kartofli *szelmowato się uśmiecha*. Postanawiasz: 1. Wyłgać się od surowej kary, wiedząc, że i tak kary nie unikniesz, gdyż nie jesteś w stanie zmusić się do zaoferowania seksualnych usług tej larwie 2. Zwyzwać ją od kostropatych wieśniór z zapyziałej wiochy, a następnie wyzwać na honorowy pojedynek 3. Przebić siłą przez wiejski mur, aby znaleźć zaufanego sojusznika i zorganizować rolniczą konkurencję